Talk:The Survivors
Is it "okay" with everyone/the admin/whoever to set up a seperate "Trivia" page for the survivors? There's a whole lot of information that could be added that, while not vital, does make people interested in the game. Dashade 21:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :It's trivia. We don't exactly need an article filled with trivial things that could just be put on this article or onto the individual playable Survivors' articles. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 22:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Relationship with Other Survivors? Do you guys think it would be a good idea to add a section to each of the Survivors' own articles, detailing what their relationship with other Survivors appears to be? Of course, we'd have to mark it as speculation, but a lot of wikis do that. I think it would be a nice addition, myself. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) i dont think it a good idea due there not going to be much to work from and also your starting to slip into the fanon side of things and all that can lead to is alot of trouble lol Spygon 17:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Aw, no details about Francis and Bill's apparent love-hate friendship, or how close Zoey and Louis seem to be? :How am I slipping into fanon, anyway? I know the line. I'm basing the idea on things that happen in the game; how Bill and Francis are always antagonizing each other, for instance. Bill wipes whatever the goo is that he finds from the corpse(s?) at the beginning on Francis, Francis constantly says things like, "What if just your beard starts to turn? Can I shoot that, too?", calls him a helpless old man and "Grandpa Bill"... He doesn't pick on the others nearly as much. Fanon would be saying something like Francis secretly loves Zoey, but he's trying too hard to act like a tough guy to let it show. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 19:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : Time to chime in... First, Zoey and Francis were originally supposed to have a relationship but because of feedback from the playtesters, they took that side-story out. Louis was originally supposed to be comic relief as well... Bill... Well, who cares. Bill, for all we know, was originally supposed to be insane and dancing around in his grandmas panties rubbing himself with peanut butter. This was all mentioned on official sources (and in Commentary Mode). : Second, I agree with Stigma: Francis and Bill clearly antagonize each other. Try playing with the sound on. : Third, Stigma, if you make the page, I'll help fill it. It's a wiki - anyone can add something relevant, and the so-called "fanon" (which has been verified in-game) is just as much a part of the game as the rest. It's about time we stop obsessing over game-stats, glitches, exploits and maps and get into the theories, ideas, backgrounds and stories that make the game just as, if not more, interesting than other FPS games. Dashade 02:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think the information about the relationships would go on each Survivor's respective articles as a section. Depending on how in-depth it is, we could make a subsection for each of the other Survivors, detailing the projected relationship between the two characters. If little detail is gone into, then it would simply be a paragraph or two highlighting the main parts of it, with references given as to make the theory more...solid. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) sadly i still have to disagree as you said valve took out all the "relationships" out of the game due to them being "distracting" so most of the time you would be either making it up or guessing what the character is feeling as we all know that humans "feelings and relationships" are hard to guess let alone know what is really going on just from what there saying to each other.I just feel it abit of a waste and will open the door to fanon stories.Also doesnt the wiki have a large amount of theories,ideas and backround but they all have evidence to support themselves so keep up dashade and read more articles.But this is just my opinion and im out voted so i wont get in the way of this article all im asking is that you ask yourself is there any real relevance and need for the article. Spygon 09:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : So, uh, the so-called "fanon" relationships aren't clearly referenced enough for you in Commentary mode to be considered having "evidence" as existing? This is a wiki for Left 4 Dead. That should include all the aspects of it (although I agree, at least partially... Turning the wiki into nothing but erotic fanfic involving Zoey, Francis and a kinky Smoker is a bad idea, although I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try). :Actually, they didn't take out the relationships. I'm not talking about, like, "Oh, Francis, I love you!" from any of the Survivors, EVEN BILL. I'm talking about how the Survivors generally act towards one another, how they appear to feel about each other, taken from things in the game. Judging by the dialogue between Zoey and Louis, they seem to be pretty close—"Oh, God, Louis...! I'm going to miss you!", "Anything for you, Louis!", "My plans! My plans!". They get more emotional if they see the others' corpses when compared to, say, Bill's corpse. Not to mention, Zoey says Louis' name in a somewhat...well, affectionate sort of way. As I said before, Francis and Bill constantly pick on one another, showing they have some kind of love-hate thing going on, but nothing too extreme. We're not going to try and come up with theories about their backgrounds, or what could happen in the future, assuming they all survive the Infection. We're just going to point out how the Survivors feel about each other based on things that have happened/been said in the game, all of which is canon. It's about reading between the lines. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) /agree with Stigma. Discussing the obvious based on the obvious isn't fanfic... And it's still a wiki. Anyone can add anything to it. Unless people wanna become a Wiki-Nazi and start telling people what they can and can't add to a wiki (which defeats the purpose of it being a wiki, since we're discussing things related to L4D), let the "relationship" discussion continue, yeah? (No, I'm not calling you a Wiki-Nazi. I'm just saying that trolling a wiki and removing whatever you don't feel is "appropriate" or "necessary" from a wiki when the items that were deleted involve the subject of a wiki is pretty heavy-handed.) If Louis sees Zoey dead and says "This was not a part of my plans" then... obviously, Louis has some sort of plans involving Zoey. Are we saying they're romantic? No. Do we all have reasons to believe they could be romantic? When Zoey says something like "Anything for you, Louis" when Louis thanks her, yeah... It's pretty obvious they're not just "friends" anymore. Dashade 00:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :So it's not possible at all that Louis' "plan" is just to get them all to safety? Of course someone dying is not going to be part of that plan. --MadDawg2552 15:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::He only says "Zoey! My plans! MY PLANS!" when Zoey dies, although he can say "This isn't part of my plan" when any of the others die. I think this may just be a saying, as in 'things aren't going according to plan'. He is generally optimistic and might have expected all of them to get through alive easily. --Five Dog 15:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) as i said i wont delete or change the new article as im out voted and except that maybe my view isnt the correct one also i only delete things that are vandalism or total bull.Also the way you write it makes it sound like a script to a bad soap lol but as i said ive put in my view and am now leaving it at that Spygon 01:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'd like to add that Louis' "This was not a part of my plans" can occur when "any" of the survivors die. Similarly, if Zoey is picking a badly injured Louis up, she has the chance of saying something like, "Come on, Louis. Don't make me leave your ass!". Aside from that, I want to point something out: She's surrounded by a skin-head, an old war vet, and an I.T. manager. I wouldn't think it strange for her to act more openly affectionate with Louis. Snakexdude11 09:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 09:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe Bill was originally supposed to make fun of Francis`s love with Zoey.Another reason why they took out the love between Francis and Zoey(probably)was because people ALWAYS make Francis x Zoey stuff.Bigens 19:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should create the Relationships section. This a wiki, and we CAN base it on fact, not fanon. It would be a good idea. --Five Dog 15:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I think its a good idea anyway i like to hear what people think about L4d(or is fact)--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 07:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Church Guy Can the Church Guy be considered a survivor given what happens to him? He's already been bitten before you even meet him in the game and changes soon after you do. I'd say he's more a casualty than a survivor. -- MadDawg2552 19:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I assume the word "survivor" stands for anybody that has survived the first two weeks of the outbreak where obviously the casualty rate of the infection was incredibly high.Also be careful how you word things as you make it sound that the survivors turn into infected too lol Spygon 18:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Only if you don't know how to read English properly. --MadDawg2552 16:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) omg i dont mean the meaning of the word i meant how it is used in the game as a Metaphor please dont tell me i have to explain metaphors to you Spygon 18:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not talking about the first part, I was talking about the second part. Where you said the way I worded it sounded like the survivors change into infected, too. Anyway, never mind about all that. If we are talking about "survivors" as the people that survived the initial outbreak, then that's fine. It just seems weird to list him as a survivor even though he turns into a zombie. --MadDawg2552 18:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Several people are claiming that the Church Guy has a 0.1% chance of turning into the Tank. Looking at the game files that determine the chances of a Church Guy into a particular special infected (see the population.txt file in the scripts folder, it states that there is a 50% boomer, 25% hunter and 25% smoker, that's it), there is no evidence of this at all. If anyone wishes to confirm that there is indeed a chance of him transforming into a Tank, it would be better if you provided some form of evidence for this, remember Wikis should be based on solid facts as opposed to floating rumours.. 13:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's weird because with different Infected Simplyfied When zoey it's always boomer same with francis And with louis its smoker but hunter with bill Its weird--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 08:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) That's probably a complete coincidence over which special infected the church guy transforms into depending on who opened the door/provoked the church guy. The population.txt file clearly state that there are percentage chances of which special infected appears. 10:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Well, that has to be a coincidence, because I've played as zoey and gotten a boomer, hunter, smoker, and once a tank.--Colton Lindsay 19:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm good point--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Doubt it. He's already been bitten. So when we met him, I think he's more infected than human.Animalx28 01:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Looking in the room he locked himself in was obvious what happen. The dead female zombie was his friend he was crazy with the righting on the wall it comes together and Colton Lindsay you comment about tank coming out of there is wrong and impossible. Wiki itself said it on the bio for Church guy that he spawns boomer hunter or smoker. Don't say a lie if someone can look it up and find out the truth.--Kirby888 19:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Chicago Ted origin The "No Zombies are safe from Chicago Ted" graffiti is a reference to this: http://www.seanbaby.com/cleveland/part5.html Wouldn't it be cool if you could at least see him or play as him?Animalx28 23:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Church guy's friend :It was the Church Guy babbling. Yes it was. And this is what he said. http://i257.photobucket.com/albums/hh212/mirakuruya/l4d_smalltown03_ranchhouse0001.jpg If he's babbling, then we can discredit that he changed because he was bitten, it was an hour since he was bitten and other things he said. BLUER一番 16:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors Ok, yesterday at E3 they announced Left 4 Dead 2 and showed new survivors, weapons, and even a new special infected. I think we need to get the new survivors on the page as soon as we can Maurthri 19:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting until there are separate pictures of them and we know just a little more, which, sadly, might not be until November 17th. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 19:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) They show them on E3 during gameplay look at them there.--Kirby888 19:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) LOL kinda obv Stigma User:TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 13:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :We need pictures for the wiki to put on the wiki, though. Since you think it's so funny, Terrified, why don't you go find them? ;) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ha, in that picture of Coach it looks like he's about to karate chop the camera-man! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Heh, that's the only image in-game I could find that isn't blurry, he's actually healing Ellis. xD :We still need a picture of Ellis for the Survivors page, a decent one until 17th Nov. is alright for now I guess? Zikkun 07:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC)